Rebirth
by Embarrassed-Elf
Summary: When Imogen sacrifices herself for a girl she's never met, the last thing she expects is to end up in a room full of dead people and a guy in a silk suit, who tells her she is dead. Especially when the guy is a myth, and talks about gods, before deciding she "decides another chance". But when she is brought back to the world of the living, everything will change. (OC goes to CHB)
1. Death

The shot of the gun echoed in the alleyway. I never heard it end.

Instead I was falling, falling, and I forgot everything. But then I was flying again, higher than ever, and I had a purpose. As I approached the room full of dead souls, I knew I was not ready to join them. My clothes flickered, changing from a red t-shirt and jeans into black robes. Funny. My t-shirt was white, before…

I appear in the room, finally. It is dark and moody, but the occupants are even more so. They are all wearing the same robes as me, but look…lost. There is a man behind the desk wearing a silk suit, Italian I think, staring at me. He isn't dead. Even I can tell that much. Am I?

The man leans forward.

"Name?"

I think for a minute.

"Imogen"

"Don't you have a last name kid?" I shrug, and allow a smirk to play across my lips. Even in this strange place, surrounded by the dead, my instincts tell me to change it up. It must be my dumb ADHD coming through. Mother always said it wasn't dumb, that it would save my life… But I don't think about Mother very often any more.

"Am I dead?" He nodded. "So, you are…" I see a nametag. "Charon. Aren't you Greek Mythology?"

He rolls his eyes, then gasps. I look down, and my robes are different. Seriously, I'm dead people! Let me stick to one outfit!

My new robes are silver blue, and emit a faint radiance. After studying me for a while, Charon mutters something under his breath. I catch only "…big three…purpose…different…send back…" and then "Hades", which confuses me. Hades is a Greek god, not something that is real. Then again, I'm in a room full of dead dudes and dudettes. I don't know what 'real' is anymore. If Charon can exist, I guess Hades can too. That's the last thing I remember thinking. Then I blacked out. AGAIN.


	2. Beginning

I was walking through the woods of camp. I can't say I was happy. I had just returned from a mission from Artemis to hear news that made my heart stop. Percy was gone.

So here I am now, minding my own business, feeling sad and confused about Percy, when I see something that is definitely not a tree or bush. I mean, trees and bushes aren't skin-coloured.

I push forward through the mess, wondering vaguely why the Demeter campers haven't cleaned it up by now, and I realise what the UIO is. **(A/N: UIO=UnIdentified Object) **

A girl is lying in the forest. One of her legs is bent in an awkward position that I know means it is broken. She looks younger than me, thirteen or fourteen at most, with curly dirty blonde hair. She seems so peaceful somehow, lying in the foliage, her eyes shut, her breath faint, almost as if she was sleeping…

I snap out of my reverie. The girl is breathing, but just, and she won't survive here with a broken leg. Quickly I scoop her up, and I run back to the Big House as fast as I can without injuring her further.

"Thalia?" Annabeth is on the porch talking with Chiron. She looks like she has been crying.

"Found a girl," I pant, "in the forest. She's hurt, Chiron, and something's odd about her." He immediately takes her from me, and gallops into the house. Annabeth and I follow, but he shuts the door in our faces. I glance at Annabeth, but she shrugs and turns away.

Later, much later, a Hunter comes running up to where I am sitting, deep in thought about Percy.

"Thalia, Chiron wants you at the big house. He said something about a girl waking up"

**Annabeth POV**

I see Thalia running, and hasten to join her. Something must be happening.

"What is it Thals?" I pant as we continue to the Big House. She doesn't answer.

When we get there, a bored Dionysus points towards a room, not even waiting for our question. Inside, the girl is lying on a bed, with Chiron standing over her. She is awake, but looks drowsy and disorientated.

"How is she? Have you found out anything? Why is she here?" Chiron cuts Thalia off with a wave of his hand.

"Her name is Imogen. She is healing, but sustained many breaks to her leg, and is very confused. Now that you are here, I must go. Katie just informed me that the Ares cabin set fire to the Demeter roof again." He exits the room, leaving us with the gir-Imogen.

"Soooo…what happened to you?" _Great job Thals. Way to be kind and careful._

Imogen smiles slightly, but looks as if she is hiding a great pain.

"She has been returned" A voice spoke out of the shadows. I whip around, drawing my knife, but it is Nico, leaning against the wall. He looks even paler, and slightly shocked, as though he has seen something. "I'd rather tell you outside, it might frighten her."

"No." I hear Imogen speak for the first time. "I'll tell them. It's best to say things like this. That way I can believe them myself."


	3. Past Revealed

**Disclaimer:**

**Aegneth: Percy, can you do the disclaimer thingy?**

**Percy: um... ya. Aegneth doesn't own me, thank the gods, or any of my friends.**

**Aegneth: I sensed relief in that... oh well :D**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"I was born Nymphadora Doun, a small girl with curly hair and green eyes. My mother, Jennifer, was a gentle soul, but dead scared of my stepdad. He was a big, beefy man, with a fiery temper. I hated him. He was the reason my mum was a shell of her former self. Before my dad died, she was so happy. I only have the faintest memories of him, but I know that when he was near her, my mother would light up, gay and free. But then he died, and after a year of crying and empty reassurances, she remarried. Don't ask me why. This man made both of our lives hell, and took pleasure in doing it."

She paused, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Then she got sick. She was in hospital for a few days, always critical, and then one day, she just… died. He didn't even pretend to mourn her. At the funeral, he drank the free beer and left. That night, I slapped him. It felt as if I was revenging for my mother. Then I ran.

I lived in the wild, and things came after me. I never saw them, but one tried to kill me. After that, I kept a knife that I stole from a house with me at all times. I rarely slept."

I can't believe my ears. Here is yet another poor girl whose parent mistreated her to the point that she ran away. In my mind I can see another, a seven-year-old with blonde hair, who finally met two, then three, friends who were like her. That girl was me. I know exactly how she feels, the satisfaction and hurt that leaving brings. But at least my dad didn't die, leaving me to only my stepmum. At least I had someone who I knew loved me.

Nico's voice sounds again, gently, but abruptly.

"Tell them how it happened. Or should I?"

"I'll do it." Another, thicker tear trickles down her freckly cheek to fall onto her t-shirt. It was red, but no, it wasn't. it was clear from the white shoulders that it had once been white. What could make it…oh. It made sense. What Nico had said, that she had been 'returned', her blood-stained shirt…I understand. It scares me.

"I watched my dad. I wanted to see what would happen. For two years, I could find no sign of him.

But one night, I saw him sneak off with a little girl. He dragged her into an alleyway, I couldn't leave him to her. When I got nearer, I wished I hadn't. he was… doing things to her. I don't want to say. But I think you know.

I couldn't let this keep happening. I walked towards him, and punched him in the back of the head. He pulled out a knife, but living on my own with monsters hunting me had made me strong. I finally managed to knock him out, and turned to the girl. She was dialing 911. But then she froze.

My 'dad' had a gun. Pointed at her. I heard the shot, and… and…"

She starts to shake uncontrollably, the fear of that night in her eyes.

"She jumped" Nico says.

Thalia jumps, then realisation dawns in her eyes.

"You sacrificed yourself?" Imogen nods.

"She went to Charon, but she was different. I read her mind. Charon muttered something about a purpose, then she blacked out. She woke up here."

I let my mind wrap around that. She must be a demigod, that much is certain. Otherwise she wouldn't have appeared in camp. But whose child? And how was she even alive?

That's when the shouting started.


	4. The End and The Beginning

**Imogen POV**

I finish telling my story. I can't believe I'm crying. I've never cried since… well. Now they knew my story. What about theirs? Where on earth am I, and who are they? The boy, Nico, seems nice enough. A bit dark and scary, but he was kind to me when I woke up. Since being in Charon's room, thoughts have been flicking through my mind. Charon talking about gods, him being CHARON, being surrounded by –beep-ing dead people, Nico reading my mind. Something is up.

Then the shouting starts.

Thalia and Annabeth run out of my room, and I am left alone with Nico. He glances at me.

"Here. You'll need this to protect yourself. If they get through me." He casually tosses a dagger at me, and leaves. Great. Now I have a dagger. To defend myself. I'm pretty surprised I'm still believing this stuff.

Soon, I can hear the sounds of metal on metal. Whatever is here has gotten up to Nico. I don't worry, however. I've seen this dude, his big black sword. I'm pretty sure he won't let them in.

I try to sit up, but my healing leg protests. Slowly, wincing slightly, I raise myself to a decent sitting position. Then something bursts in.

This something is huge, scary, and seems to be part woman, part… is that snake? I'm not scared of her. What scares me is that Nico wouldn't have let anything in unless… no. He can't have…

The monster is above me, her claws raised for what seems to be an easy kill. I raise the bronze dagger, close my eyes, and scream. All my fear, sadness, and pain comes flooding out. The sky rumbles. A thin bolt of lightning comes in from the ceiling, hits the thing in front of me, and vanishes. The monster disintegrates.

I want more than anything to pass out, but I can't. Wincing again, I stand up. Nico is out there, maybe… no, he can't be dead. Maybe wounded, not dead. Slowly I limp outside, and gasp. Wherever I am, it is in turmoil. Kids my age are everywhere, wearing Greek armor, holding weapons, fighting monsters.

Then I look down. Nico is lying near me, the grass around him dead.

"NO!" I crouch down beside him, trying to wake him, to find the truth. I don't hear the victory cries, the sounds of an army retreating. I see only Nico, and feel only… I don't know what I feel.

Then that blonde, Annabeth, comes running over. She sees me, sees Nico. And instead of looking sad, or scared, she calls "Percy!" A teenage guy comes running forward, and seeing Nico, rolls his eyes.

"He's done it again" He says, "did you see them? Hundreds, all from the second World War this time. Wait, I'll get him up" He raises his hand, and water soars through the air to land on Nico's face. He splutters and gets up.

Percy gives him the evil eye. "You raised too many. One day I won't be able to just wake you up. You'll be gone, maybe for good." Nico just grins bashfully and shrugs. Then Percy turns to me. "You're the new girl?" I nod. "Welcome to camp Half-Blood. Your dad's a god, my dad's a god, his dad's a god, her mum's a god"

I only stare at him.

"She did the lightning thing" Nico pipes up. I scowl at him.

"Like Thalia?" He nods eagerly. "Geez…" Percy runs his hand through his messy hair. There are loads of kids around us now, and suddenly they gasp. They are all looking above my head. I look up, and seea glowing lightning bold hovering over me. Then a guy, Chiron, the horse/centaur dude, comes forward and bows.

"Hail Imogen, daughter of Zeus, lord of the sky."

And although this all sounds crazy, I feel right at home.

**Thanks guys for reading it all! **

**Please PLEASE review and read my other story.**

**I know this is a kinda abrupt ending, but I've gone through others and it just becomes the same old same old thing…**

**This is Aegneth, signing out.**


End file.
